1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary starter mechanism for automobile engines and the like, and more particularly to such a mechanism which is adapted for use in starting the engine when, as in cold weather, the primary starting system of the engine is inadequate for the purpose and which is particularly well suited for installation on existing automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chronic difficulty with conventional starting systems for automobile engines or those of like vehicles resides in the fact that they are on occasion inadequate for starting the engines. This insufficiency can be due to conditions external to the automobile such as cold weather in the case of starting systems of the electrical type. This insufficiency can also be due to failure of electrical system components such as the battery. Such failures are often without warning. The resulting inability to operate the vehicle is inconvenient at best and can be dangerous in certain conditions.
Starting systems powered by pressure produced pneumatically, hydraulically or by combustion are known. However, insofar as the applicant is aware, such systems are utilized either as the sole starting apparatus for "off-the-road" vehicles, aircraft, or stationary engines or are intended for use as auxiliary starting systems for gas turbines. As a result these systems are both expensive and ill-adapted for use on conventional automobiles.
Characterizing the closest prior art of which the Applicant is aware and in compliance with 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98, attention is invited to the following patents which are relevant in their relation to starting systems for internal combustion engines utilizing a pressurized gas or liquid. Copies of these patents are attached as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,084--Hartsock et al.; Dec. 31, 1912 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,916--Pihiel; Aug. 5, 1958 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,360--Kelley; Jan. 11, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,734--Martin; Nov. 16, 1976
The Hartsock et al. patent discloses a motor starter of the pneumatic type.
The Pihiel patent relates to an hydraulic starting system for internal combustion engines.
The Kelley patent is directed to a boost starter system.
The Martin patent reveals a starting system for internal combustion engines of the compression ignition type.